Can't choose your relatives
by hildekitten
Summary: 6th in my post Sonata series. Coraline is back for Mick and Lance shows up in search for his sister. Some things never change, or do they?
1. Chapter 1

_Rain is what the thunder brings  
For the first time I can hear my heart sing  
Call me a fool but I know I'm not  
I'm gonna stand out here on the mountain top  
_  
**Ben Talbot's office, lunchtime . Ben is out, but Beth is in having lunch with Simone, the rain outside is pounding against the window.**  
"So what's his story?"  
"Who's?" Beth looks at her friend questioningly before taking a bite of her salad.  
"Ben's."  
"What do you mean?"  
"He's you know" she whispers "a werewolf isn't he?"  
"Does everyone know this by now?"  
"Well it's the kind of rumour that spreads fast in vampire society."  
"You'd have to ask Ophelia really…"

"Have to ask me what?"  
They both turn to see the siblings stand there.  
Mick smiles at Beth, who smiles back radiantly and stands up to hug her boyfriend tightly in greeting.  
Ophelia seems to be confused.  
"Ask me what? And where's Ben?"  
"He's been called away to a crime scene. And Simone wants to know what his story is."  
"Don't know, ask him yourself. What crime scene?"  
"Wait, you don't know why your boyfriend is a werewolf?" Mick sounds disbelieving.  
"Well I never asked, I suspect it's not as straightforward as getting turned!"

**Mick voice-over**  
"Only one person in the world would call getting turned straightforward, leave it to Ophelia…"

"You should ask him you know."  
"Brother dearest, if you want to know so badly, why don't you ask him. Or better yet, if you're all too embarrassed to, make Simone's other half do it, Josef has no shame we're all aware of that fact."  
"If he were here he'd resent that you know." Mick retorts in defence of his best friend.  
His words only to be met by a shrug of his sister, who wanders back out leaving him to flop down next to Beth and join the conversation.

**The vampire gentleman's club**  
_Classical music playing__  
_Josef is playing pool with Guillermo, having a discussion about women when they both look up, breathing in the scent. Other vampires around them are doing the same, they all seem to be ill at ease.  
Lance walks in, accompanied by a blonde gentleman with cold blue eyes. He seems to be in his 30ties.  
Josef nods politely in greeting, looking at Guillermo as if silently making a plan to exit without drawing attention to themselves.  
"Look at the time, I need to go to that board meeting. Don't you need to go back to work?"  
"Yeah yeah you're right, best not get late or my boss will have my hide!"  
Without further ado they both get out, Josef breathing an involuntary sigh of relief when he gets to the door. Freezing on the spot when he hears his name called out.  
"Mr Kostan. Before you leave. Could you possibly be so kind as to tell me where I can find my grandchild these days."  
It's a demand, not a request and Josef knows it all too well. Digging up his best confident smile he turns and nods politely.  
"Forgive me for asking Elder Duvall, but would you be looking for Mick or Ophelia?"  
The elder's eyes darken when he hears mention of Mick and his voice is barely conceiling his anger. "I should have been more specific, I am looking for my granddaughter. Where that imputent half-breed whelp of a grandson of mine is, is not of interest to me."  
"Ah. Well Ophelia and Mick are sharing a home, I believe your son knows where it is, if not I shall be happy to provide you with the address."  
"That will not be necessary." Lance's voice is cold, his disapproval obvious.  
A wave of the hand of the eldest of the two makes it clear Josef is dismissed and to him that can't be soon enough.  
As soon as he's in his car and on a safe distance he calls Mick, who is just exiting the justice building.

Yeah hey Josef.  
Where are you?  
On my way home why?  
You might want to avoid home right now.  
Why? What's wrong?  
Your family is in town?  
What do you mean?  
I just had the misfortune to run into your mad uncle Lance and your grandsire Cédric.  
WHAT?  
They're looking for your sister so you should be ok, but I do believe they'll be going by your place. Mick?  
His only response is a disconnection on the other end.

**Mick voice-over**  
Just what I need, not one but two crazy elders around. I wonder what they want with my sister.

**Mick's apartment**  
He's running to the door, coming to an abrupt halt when he breathes in the decay of the other vampires present, moving slower, far more cautiously, putting the key in the lock and opening the door, breathing in deeply as if to reassure himself.  
They're sitting in the sofa, patiently. Lance, with his one brown eye and one pitch black. And next to him his grandsire, with those cold blue eyes, an even scarier predator than his eldest son.  
They seem to be disappointed.  
Mick sighs deeply, his grandsire clears his throat and Lance rolls his eyes before speaking.  
"Where's Ophelia?"  
Mick knows better but can't help himself.  
"I don't know Lance, I'm her brother, not her babysitter. You could have called her you know, you don't have to keep up the habit of coming into my home looking for female relatives unanouced and uninvited."  
"That will be enough! I can see why Coraline is so fond of you, she always had a thing for those that had problems knowing their place."  
It's the first time Mick hears his grandsire speak and it sends shivers down his spine.  
Before he can continue there's a knock on the door before it's pushed open. Ben walks in, his eyes wolflike whilst he stands next to Mick.  
"Everything alright?"  
"Ah… so it is true…" The patriarch of the Duvall clan doesn't even try to hide is contempt.  
"Ben, meet my relatives. That's one of my 6 uncles, Lance and that is my grandsire, Cédric. They're here from France looking for your other half."  
"Oh…" Ben's eyes turn back to normal and he extends a hand to the elders.  
"Benjamin Talbot."  
Lance looks as if he's about to strangle someone but shakes Ben's hand nonetheless. His sire just looks as if he's about to get very very upset at both Mick and Ben.  
"Grandpère! Uncle Lance!"  
Mick is amazed at how fast the faces of both elders are going from "looks could kill" to "radiant smiles" when they see Ophelia walk in with her tripod and camara bag.  
She puts them right down and runs up to her relatives, jumping right into Lance's outstretched arms. He turns her around whilst hugging her.  
"I'm so happy to see you both, I missed you!"  
She reaches out to hug her grandsire.  
"Ben, this is my grandsire, Cédric Duvall, and my uncle Lance."  
"Mick's introduced us."  
Mick just glares "Why are you both here?"  
"I wanted to see how my granddaughter was doing. And to meet my grandson at least. See what Coraline's fussing was all about. See if you were still mortal. I must say I am somewhat pleased that you are not. And I wanted to see if the rumours were true."  
"Which rumours would that be?" Mick is getting more and more annoyed by the minute.  
"The rumour that my niece is romantically involved with a lunar wolf. But it's safe to say we know that answer."  
"Oh that's rich!" Ophelia sounds annoyed!  
"Lia…" Mick's voice sounds barely conceils the warning he tries to issue, keeping his eyes on both elders.  
"No Mick! I'm not about to stand for this. Granddad you're being a hypocrite! You can't marry a werewolf yourself and then wander in here being all indignated about me being involved with Ben. It's just not done. If you wanted to see me you could just have dropped me a line and I would have happily met you! But you can't just fly to LA and grump like an old sod."  
It's clear from Mick's face that he's expecting a row, but Cédric seems to be amused.  
"Finished?"  
"Just about."  
"Good, then you can get your brother to find his ex-wife. Make him do something useful with his talents. As for you and Benjamin, why don't you join us for dinner, we're staying in the poolhouse. I thought you would be too, which is the reason we went looking for you when we found it empty."  
"Wait, I thought you had Coraline." Mick's surprise is momentarily masking his anger.  
"Oh yes, we did, but she escaped. And managed to get the compound. Again. Staked one of her brothers. Dire situation, it displeases me. Lance says you have a knack for finding her, so find her."  
Ophelia is shivering with anger, so much that Ben is holding her by the shoulders.  
Mick is flabbergasted, watching the men leave, nearly exploding at Lance's patronising smile which he flashes his cousin before closing the door behind him and his sire.

**Beth's apartment**  
Beth is reading in the sofa, putting a page marker in the book when the door rings and getting up to open it.  
"Mick what's wrong?"  
"It's Coraline, she's back."  
"What? How?"  
"I don't know, but my grandsire and Lance showed up entrusting me with the mission of finding her."  
"Can't they do it?"  
"They can but Lance will probably go berserk whilst at it. He's not subtle."  
"How's Ophelia taking it?"  
"I'm hoping Ben can calm her down. We need to leave, you'd best stay with him, I don't want to risk Coraline going after you."  
She nods, going into the bedroom to start packing, followed by Mick.

**Mick-voice over**  
I sure as hell hope Coraline isn't here to try to get me back. I know now for certain that I never want to be separated from Beth. I love her more than I ever loved Coraline. If she's come for either of us, we are in very real danger, especially Beth.

**Song list:**  
Madonna "Rain"  
Igor Stravinsky "Firebird Suite - 1919 Version"


	2. Chapter 2

**Ben's apartment**

Give me the first taste  
Let it begin, heaven cannot wait forever  
Darling just start the chase  
I'll let you win, but you must make the endeavor  
Oh, your love give me a heart contusion  
Adagio breezes fill my skin with sudden red  
Your hungry flirt borders intrusion  
And I'm building memories on things we have not said  
Full is not heavy as empty, not nearly my love  
Not nearly my love, not nearly

Ben is sitting in the sofa, watching the news whilst absentmindedly stroking his fingers through Ophelia's hair. She's sleeping with her head in his lap.  
Suddenly she stirs as she dreams.

"Beth no! Please don't die, please no."  
Mick is kneeled down, Beth in his arms. Blood everywhere. She's not moving.  
"You belong with me Mick."  
Coraline is smiling, looking over them.

With a shock she sits up, her eyes jet black.  
"What did you see?"  
"Coraline… she's come for my brother. She's come to murder Beth."

A sharp rapping on the door nearly makes them both jump.  
Ben motions Ophelia to stay where she is, whilst he opens the door, sighing with relief when seeing its Mick and Beth.  
"Hey, can Beth crash here? I want her to be safe and this is the only place Coraline doesn't know about."  
"Sure, come on in."  
"What are you going to do?"  
"Find Coraline."  
"I'll come with you." Ophelia is standing up, reaching to grab her boots from the floor.  
"No Ophelia you stay here, I need you to keep the family in check, go to that dinner date." He looks at Beth. "You'll be safe here, Coraline doesn't know where this place is."  
"Forget about that, I'm going with Ben and Ophelia." It's clear Beth doesn't want to stay alone anywhere.  
"Beth you can't go near Lance and Cédric, they're insane! And they hate my guts, it's not safe for you."  
"Oh don't worry, they won't harm her as long as I'm there." Ophelia minimizes the situation at hand.  
Mick grabs his sister by the shoulders and shakes her whilst speaking.  
"Do NOT let Beth out of your sight if she does come along. Do NOT."  
"Jeez calm down, I'll make sure she's safe!"  
Mick kisses Beth. She strokes a hand over his cheek. "Be safe Beth, I love you. I'll be back as soon as I can."  
"I love you too Mick, please be safe."  
*fade at Mick leaving the apartment*

**The poolhouse, Coraline's old party house**  
"THIS is where they are staying? Coraline's old party house?" Beth sounds upset.  
"You wanted to come you know." Ophelia retorts.  
"We should have asked them to come to my place instead." Ben seems ill at ease, he can sense the elders inside, their raw power, and it doesn't please him one bit.  
Ophelia sighs and rings the door, to everyone's surprise it's Cédric himself opening.  
He frowns and when he sees Beth a dark flash going over his eyes.  
"You've seen it too! The vision." Ophelia sounds almost hopeful.  
"Oh no little one, I'm not going to watch over your friend." He smiles at Beth radiantly whilst extending a hand. "Welcome, I'm Cédric Duvall, the patriarch of the Duvall family."  
He kisses Beth's hand when she shakes his and leads her in, not letting go of her.  
Ben takes Ophelia's hand following them in. Lance is standing next to a sofa, a glass of blood in his hand.  
"Ah, and this is my eldest son Lance."  
Lance nods politely "pleasure to meet you."  
"She's NOT a freshie you know." Ophelia sounds agitated at the behaviour her relatives are displaying.  
"Shame. It has been a long time since I've tasted AO negative."  
"You could just bite one of your 7 children." Her agitation is obviously not subsiding one bit.  
"Ah but mortal blood and vampire blood just do not taste the same as you well know. Of course, I'm sure you have developed a taste for something else by now."  
Ben suddenly decides that the walls are incredibly interesting at Cédric's words.  
Beth, forgetting the elders and getting over her own shock at their hunger gawks at Ben "You let Ophelia drink your blood?"  
Ophelia glares at her grandsire "Your fault you know! I'm going to have to hear about this for weeks. And what about poor Ben, he shares an office with her, Beth will never have him hear the end of it."  
Cédric, ignoring his granddaughter, looks at Beth "Are you sure we can't change your mind?"  
"Grandfather you cannot invite people to eat from them here, we're not in Europe!"  
"Right, I keep forgetting. Well shall we then? We have made sure to get mortal food for Ben and Beth." He smiles charmingly.  
Ben can't help but think that this is how a shark must smile if it smiled.  
"Wait, you knew I was coming?" Beth's voice is full of surprise.  
"Yes my dear, Ophelia and I share more than you would think, we are both oracles."  
*fade at Beth's look of amazement*

**Mick's apartment**

give me a potion to make me love you  
give me a potion to make me care  
give me a potion to make me love you  
make it a double  
make it a double

Mick is packing weapons in a cross body bag. Picking up Ophelia's kukhri swords from next to his own and studying the Duvall family crest when there's a knocking on the door.  
Pulling it open he faces Coraline.  
"Hello husband." She reaches up to kiss him and does not bother to hide her disappointment when he pulls away.  
"We're divorced remember. What are you doing here? Your father and brother are in town looking for you."  
"Are you going to help them?" She sounds suspicious, as if it's hard for her to comprehend Mick would turn against her.  
"That depends entirely on your intentions Coraline."  
"Last time we saw each other you tried to keep them from taking me. I allowed myself to be captured. For you. You could not seriously expect I would not find a way to get back to you!"  
"Coraline, I am with Beth now, it's over between us. Try to understand that once and for all." Mick tries to plead with her, as calm as composed as he can.  
"It will be over when I say it is." She sounds matter of factly, cold.  
"Don't you dare going after Beth." Mick vamps out, angry.  
Coraline glares at him pulling open the door. "Just you try and stop me."  
She slams the door behind her, and when he opens it to go after her she's gone.

**Ben's apartment, the bathroom.**

It all goes away, it all goes away, it all goes away,  
It all goes away, it all goes away, it all goes away,  
It all goes away, it all goes away, it all goes away,  
Mmmmmm …no  
Mmmmmm …no  
Mmmmmm …no

Ophelia is sitting on a chair, her long red hair soaking wet, a towel wrapped around her.  
"Do it Beth." She sounds determined.  
"You're crazy, it'll never work." Beth is clearly against cooperation with any sort of plan Mick's sister has come up with.  
"Just do it!" The same grim determination.  
"No! Beth's right, it won't work." Ben almost sounds panicked.  
"It's just hair, it grows back! Either you do it or I'll do it myself!" It's clear that she means it.  
Ben throws up his arms in defeat and wanders out.  
Beth sighs, picking up the scissors "If you regret this afterwards, don't blame me you crazy girl."  
*fade out to the next scene*

**Beth's appartment, the outside hallway**  
Beth is standing outside her apartment, key in the lock. Suddenly she's thrown down by Coraline, her throat slit in one swift move.  
Mick just turns into the hallway "Beth no!"  
He runs down, sliding on his knees next to Beth, crying, lifting her to him, "Beth no! Don't die! Please don't die!" He knows it's too late, but refuses to believe it, begging for it not to be true.  
"You belong with me Mick." Coraline sounds incredibly pleased with herself.  
Mick looks up, his face tear stained. "How could you Coraline? How could you?"  
She kneels next to him "it was the only way to make you see we belong together. Come with me."  
"Actually, you will be coming with us sister."  
Coraline turns, seeing Lance stand there together with Cédric, Beth and Ben, all stepping from the shadows.  
Mick looks surprised. "Beth."  
Before Coraline can run Lance and Ben grab her arms and force her down to kneel for her father.  
"You have been a very bad girl Coraline."  
"Father …please…"  
Before she can beg more the stake pierces her heart and she falls to the ground, Lance picking her up in his strong arms.  
Mick looks down at the girl in his arms, wiping the blond hair from her face.  
"Ophelia… but how, how didn't we notice, we should have sensed her?  
"She took the mortal cure…" Beth whispers.  
"But… that means she's dead." Mick sounds panicked.  
"No, she'll revert in a moment, do not worry cousin, she will be fine." Lance smiles down on the scene, arrogantly.  
"She… she has the cure?"  
"She always did Mick, I insisted she take some to LA in case of exposure. She was told to keep it a secret, and unlike my daughter, she can obey an order just fine."  
Cédric kneels down next his granddaughter and wipes bloody hair from the wound, inspecting it.  
Ben kneels down too, slitting his wrist with his fangs and letting his blood pour down the wound.  
Coughing Ophelia comes too as the wound heals, she looks pale, her eyes jet black.  
Mick holds her up so she can drink from Ben's still bleeding wrist, the werewolf groans softly, hugging his gf tightly to him, taking her from her brother gently.  
Cédric nods approvingly "werewolf blood has extraordinary healing properties. During the reign of terror my wife saved us many a time."  
Mick hugs his sister to him again when she's done and Ben let's her go again carefully, watching the cut on his wrist heal.  
"NEVER do anything as crazy like this again!" Mick sounds relieved more than anything else, and wraps his arms around her tighter.  
She coughs and hugs him back weakly before looking at Beth. "Told you it'd work."  
Beth smiles weakly before bursting out in tears, sobbing quietly and sinking down to her knees to hug Mick, who holds her in a tight embrace.  
"I'm so glad you're ok Beth."

**LAX airport**  
Cédric and Lance are standing next to a private jet.  
Mick and Josef are standing with them. Josef's Ferrari parked within viewing distance.  
"What will happen to Coraline?" Mick asks.  
"Hopefully she won't escape again." Lance shrugs, it's obvious he doesn't want to go into details.  
"I'm surprised you came down yourself elder Duvall." Josef is polite.  
Cédric smiles. "I wouldn't have, had my granddaughter not been here, Ophelia is very dear to me. And I must say I have grown fond of my grandson too now that he has shown loyalty to the family."  
He extends a hand to both gentleman, and pats Mick on the shoulder.  
"I have high hopes for you my grandson." He says with a smile before getting on the plane.  
Lance smiles mischievously before speaking "Welcome to the family cousin." and closing the door behind him.

Josef and Mick watch them leave as the plane takes off.  
Josef shakes his shoulders loose in relief "hopefully that's the last I ever see of those two."  
"If I never see them again it'll be too soon." Mick agrees.  
"At least you're in their good books now."  
"Yeah. I just hope it was the last we saw of Coraline as well."  
"I'm sure it is. How's your kid sister? Still blonde?"  
"I think she keeps it up just to annoy Ben."  
"I'm surprised you know, I thought you would have jumped at the opportunity to turn mortal again. Now you know she has the cure."  
"I've finally come to terms with what I am I think, thanks to Beth."  
Josef smiles, earnestly. "I'm glad to hear it, and it only took you about 55 years too! Good job."

Mick voice-over  
I now finally know that I can be as much alive a vampire as a human. I am finally happy, thanks to Beth.

*fade on them both walking to the car*

**Song List**  
Fiona Apple "The First Taste"  
Morphine "Potion"  
Deathboy "Against it all"


End file.
